sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Вирджиния
Вирджи́ния ( , в русской исторической традиции встречается также вариант Виргиния) — штат на востоке США, один из так называемых Южно-Атлантических штатов. 10-й штат в составе государства. Население — 7,2 млн. человек (12-е место в США; данные 2000 г.). Столица — Ричмонд, Крупнейший город Вирджиния-Бич, другие крупные города — Александрия, Линчберг, Норфолк, Ньюпорт-Ньюс, Портсмут, Хэмптон, Чесапик. Полное официальное название штата — Содружество Вирджиния (Commonwealth of Virginia). Официальное прозвище — «Старый доминион» (Old Dominion), а также «Мать президентов» (Mother of Presidents). Официальный девиз Sic semper tyrannis («Так всегда с тиранами»). География Площадь Вирджинии составляет 110,86 тыс. км² (35-е место в США). На востоке штат омывается водами Атлантического океана; на юге граничит со штатами Северная Каролина и Теннесси; на северо-востоке — со штатом Мэриленд, на северо-западе — со штатом Западная Вирджиния, на западе — с Кентукки. Полуостров Делмарва на востоке Вирджинии отделен от основной территории штата Чесапикским заливом. Восточная часть штата сильно заболочена. Западная часть находится в преддверии Аппалачских гор, система которых включает плато Камберленд и Голубой хребет. Наиболее значительные реки штата — Потомак, Раппахэннок, Шенандоа и Роанок. Более 60 % территории штата покрыто лесами. Климат умеренный, влажный, с жарким летом и мягкой зимой. История Традиционно на территории нынешней Вирджинии обитали индейские племена чероки, чикахомини, мехеррины, монаханы, памунки и др. Они относились к трём большим этническим группам, крупнейшей из которых была алгонкинская, две другие — ирокезская и сиу. В конце XVI века (1587 год), когда Англия начала колонизовать Северную Америку, провинция получила названия Виргиния («Девственная») в честь королевы Елизаветы I, никогда не выходившей замуж. В начале XVII века здесь была создана Лондонская Виргинская компания, финансировавшая Джеймстаун (первоначальная столица провинции) и другие английские поселения. В 1780 г., во время Революционной войны столица была перенесена в Ричмонд. 25 июня 1788 г. Вирджиния стала десятым по счету и крупнейшим из первых тринадцати штатов США. После войны Вирджиния долгое время главным политическим центром страны: именно отсюда происходили авторы конституции, а также восемь президентов и других видных политиков. Начавшееся в 1840-х развитие промышленности было заморожено Гражданской войной, но снова набрало обороты в XX веке. В апреле 1861 г. Вирджиния официально вступила в состав Конфедерации. В 1863 г. от неё отделилась западная часть (ныне штат Западная Вирджиния). В ходе войны Вирджиния стала главной ареной сражений — здесь произошли битвы при Бул-Ране, Питерсберге, Фредериксберге и др. Здесь же 9 апреля 1865 г. в посёлке Аппоматокс генерал Роберт Э. Ли подписал акт о капитуляции. В ходе послевоенной Реконструкции Вирджиния была вновь официально принята в состав США в 1870 г. В 1967 г. впервые с 1891 г. в законодательное собрание штата был избран чернокожий гражданин, а в 1969 г. впервые со времени окончания гражданской войны штат возглавил губернатор-республиканец. В 1989 г. впервые в истории США на пост губернатора штата был избран афро-американец Лоренс Уайлдер. Экономика Важнейшие виды полезных ископаемых — уголь, камень, песок, добыча которых ведётся в основном в районе Аппалачей; имеются небольшие запасы нефти и газа. Государственный сектор является ведущим источником доходов для вирджинцев: многие жители штата работают в федеральных учреждениях в Вашингтоне или связаны с вооружёнными силами. В штате размещены крупные военные и военно-морские базы. Основную роль в экономики штата играют табачная, химическая, резиновая, пищевая и машиностроительная отрасли. Развиты деревообработка и производство мебели, а также туризм и сфера услуг. Основные сельскохозяйственные культуры штата — табак, кукуруза, соя, яблоки. Более половины стоимости товарной продукции сельского хозяйства приходится на животноводство, прежде всего разведение крупного рогатого скота и овец. Развито птицеводство (округ Рокингем — один из главных центров США по производству индюшатины), рыболовстве и добыче продуктов моря (сельдь, крабы, устрицы). Есть мощная транспортная инфраструктура, включающая сеть шоссейных и железных дорог. Хэмптон-Роудс — один из главных портов страны. В штате находятся обслуживающие город Вашингтон аэропорты (аэропорт Даллеса и Национальный аэропорт). Образование В штате насчитывается более полусотни университетов и колледжей. Ссылки * State Tourism Website — Virginia is for Lovers * State Government website * Charter to Sir Walter Raleigh : 1584 * The First Charter of Virginia; April 10, 1606 * The Second Charter of Virginia; May 23, 1609 * The Third Charter of Virginia; March 12, 1611 * U.S. Census Bureau * Virginia Historical Society * Virginia’s Historical Markers * Geography of Virginia * Virginia Literature from the Southern Literary Review * Fathers for Virginia * Christmas in Virginia Категория:Вирджиния ang:Virginia ar:فيرجينيا bg:Вирджиния bn:ভার্জিনিয়া br:Virginia bs:Virginia ca:Virgínia cs:Virginie da:Virginia de:Virginia diq:Virginia en:Virginia eo:Virginio es:Virginia et:Virginia eu:Virginia fi:Virginia fr:Virginie frp:Virginia ga:Virginia gd:Virginia gl:Virxinia - Virginia he:וירג'יניה hr:Virginia hu:Virginia hy:Վերջինիա id:Virginia io:Virginia is:Virginía (fylki) it:Virginia ja:バージニア州 ka:ვირჯინია ko:버지니아 주 ks:वर्जिनिया ku:Virginia kw:Virjynni la:Virginia lt:Virdžinija lv:Virdžīnija mk:Вирџинија (сојузна држава) ms:Virginia nds:Virginia nl:Virginia (staat) nn:Virginia no:Virginia oc:Virgínia os:Вирджини pl:Wirginia pms:Virginia pt:Virgínia ro:Virginia (stat SUA) sa:वर्जिनिया sh:Virginia simple:Virginia sk:Virgínia sl:Virginija sq:Virginia sr:Вирџинија sv:Virginia ta:வர்ஜீனியா th:มลรัฐเวอร์จิเนีย tr:Virginia ug:ۋىرگىنىيە شىتاتى uk:Вірджинія ur:ورجینیا vi:Virginia yi:ווירזשיניע zh:弗吉尼亚州 zh-min-nan:Virginia